


Stake on Stage

by SaintOlga



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, HUFF Tanya - Works, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga





	Stake on Stage

“She’s like Mason with PMS and nymphomania at once”.

Lee never complained, but this sounded close. Tony used the cover of a Raymond Dark coffin they were standing behind to pat his hand in a way that promised Lee compensation for his patience with the female co-star. She played James Taylor Dark's current love interest and was visibly interested in becoming Lee Nicholas’s one as well.

Lee’s eyes glowed.

“I’d prefer you in her place, you know”, he said conversationally nodding at the wide bed in the middle of the room. “Think I can talk the writers into it?”

“Not my kink”, Tony shuddered, _not_  thinking of making out with Lee in front of cameras really, really hard. “Also, remembering how your last one ended, I don’t want to get stacked”.

“You sure?” Lee purred, pointedly lowering his eyes. “And I was thinking of growing a wood specially for you”.

 _Who’d have known Lee Nicholas was into dirty jokes in public._ Tony groaned inwardly tugging his shirt lower. Lee’s gaze grew even hotter.

“Lee, I need you here!” The heavy undertones of flirting in the female voice made them both roll their eyes.

“I better talk the writers into making her death as long and messy as possible”, Lee muttered plastering his best smile on his face and walking off into the fire.


End file.
